orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Poussey Washington
Poussey Washington is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Samira Wiley. Overview Poussey has been in prison for two years at the start of the series and has four years left. Her mother died during her second year in prison. Poussey is a good-natured jokester and is often seen with her best friend Taystee, working together in the library or joking around in the rec room or mess hall. Flashbacks during the second season revealed that Poussey was a portrayed as a "military brat," as her father, who was a major in the United States Army, moved her family to Hohenfels, Bavaria, Germany where he was stationed. While in Germany, she had a relationship with a German Commander's daughter. The relationship was revealed when the German Commander walked in while Poussey and Franziska were having sex. He then used his influence to get her father reassigned to a post in the United States. Poussey tries to get rid of her feelings, but she ends up confronting the German commander and attempts to pull out a gun. Her father stops her and announces that he is okay with her sexuality. It is also implied that she is in love with Taystee, who does not seem to return her romantic feelings. Vee antagonizes Poussey from the start, almost immediately targeting her biggest weakness. She separates Poussey and Taystee, causing a rift in their relationship. Poussey is one of the few black inmates not to fall for Vee's charms, and begins a long campaign to fight her throughout the season. Eventually, Poussey causes irreparable damage to Vee's tobacco business by smashing up several tins of tobacco and pouring bleach on them. Realizing that no amount of intimidation will stop her, Vee decides to mollify Poussey by ejecting Taystee from the gang, and the two later make up after a physical fight in the library. She was named after the town of Poussay in North-eastern France, where her father was stationed when she was born, and often finds herself on the receiving end of mockery by the other inmates because of its alternative pronunciation. Poussey's reason for incarceration is unknown. She has a 6 year sentence, and has already served two of them as of Season One. She is most likely serving time for selling marijuana, as that can carry a sentence of a minimum of six years. She makes toilet hooch for her friends, which Vee hopes to sell for profit, but Poussey rejects this idea. To avenge this perceived lack of loyalty and loss of potential business, Vee uses Poussey's unreciprocated romantic feelings for Taystee to isolate her from the tribe (A Whole Other Hole). Poussey gave a bottle of the hooch to friends to help them mourn the death of Tricia Miller in Season One, showing her kind nature. Personality Poussey is a funny, outspoken and caring woman. She likes to joke around with her fellow inmates and tends to avoid confrontation. Poussey speaks fluent German which she learned while living in Hohenfels, a U.S. army base in southern Germany. Relationships Romantic *Franziska (Franzi) (German ex-girlfriend) *Brook Soso (Possible Girlfriend) Friends * Taystee -Taystee is Poussey's best friend, and vice versa. Taystee and Poussey often joke around as Amanda and Mackenzie, their rich white girl alter egos. Poussey has clear romantic feelings for Taystee, who is unsure if she returns the crush. In season 2, Taystee joins Vee's gang selling cigarettes, and encourages Poussey to join too. When things sour between Poussey and Vee, the friendship between Poussey and Taystee is strained and later broken, after Taystee is booted from Vee's gang because of Poussey's sabotaging of the tobacco business. The girls eventually make up after a physical confrontation in the library, and resume their close friendship. * Janae Watson- Poussey and Janae share a bunk, and Poussey is known to defend Janae, especially when it comes to Janae spending inordinate amounts of time in the SHU. When Janae was sent to the SHU for possessing cigarettes in her bunk and came back a month later, Poussey tried to smack some sense into her, showing that Poussey cares about Janae. * Black Cindy - While Taystee was out of prison, and Watson was spending time in the SHU, Cindy and Poussey were seen hanging out quite often. They are both part of the core group of black inmates, and are often seen laughing and joking together. * Nicky Nichols - In the library, Nicky is seen asking Poussey for a cigarette. When the alarm goes off, Nicky gives Poussey advice about her unrequited love for Taystee. Later, when Poussey witnesses Taystee pushing heroin to Nicky, who is a former addict, Poussey is visibly upset by this. Also, in Season One, Poussey and the other black girls brought Nicky and her gang a bottle of hooch, as well as other assorted food items, to help with the mourning of Tricia Miller. Enemies * Yvonne "Vee" Parker - Vee and Poussey never got along. When Vee was apologizing to Taystee with cake, Poussey looked skeptical of Vee's character. Poussey tried to persuade the other girls that Vee couldn't be trusted, to no avail. Though Poussey tried to befriend Vee, for Taystee's sake, she gave up when she found out about the heroin. At the end, Poussey got her friends back, and she was able to confront Vee. * German base commander - He broke up Poussey and his daughter. He also told Poussey's father that there is special therapy for "confused girls like Poussey." Appearances Season Two }} Quotes Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures Poussey.jpg Poussey Washington.jpg Season 2 Promotional Pictures PousseyS2Promotional.jpg Others pousseyquote1.jpg pousseyquote2.jpg pousseyquote3.png pousseyquote4.jpg pousseyquote5.jpg tumblr_n976e7hlnu1s99nn5o1_250.gif Trivia * She's an Aries.Season 1: Episode 11 - 45:37 Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters